


Reverberate

by Kezi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, bc rose is busy livin it up with greg tbh, idk bc shes mostly used to loving only rose i guess, onesided pearlrose, pearl's in denial also, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezi/pseuds/Kezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can dance in /other/ ways, P," she says with a roll of her eyes. She spins briefly on her toes, arm thrown dramatically into the air. "I can dance all prim and proper like /you/ if I wanted."</p><p> Pearl glances down at her, unimpressed and a tad petulant. Amethyst grins back, cocky, full lips curved, and tantalizing, and— and without glittering, strawberry lip gloss.</p><p>/Alternatively, coming to terms with loving another is a slow process for Pearl./</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverberate

**Author's Note:**

> idk imagine rose's having some super huge party or whatever

She doesn't fall for girls like these, Pearl tells herself, refusing to acknowledge the fluttering deep down in her stomach as Amethyst interlaces their fingers- soft, thick ones in between her own- smirking up at her that smirk that gleams just the right way in the dim lighting.

"Oh, no, no—" She wants to yank her hand back, but something about having another in her own after sitting alone for so long is a little too irresistible. "I don't dance . . . like you . . ."

She's born witness to Amethyst's style— hard grinds, waist gyrations, and shameless undulating that nobody, much less herself, could ever watch without feeling some kind of scandalized.

Amethyst merely throws her head back, cackles, and it's raucous, very unlike the adorable, snorting giggles that she's partial to, but nevertheless, something beneath her ribs skips a little beat.

"I can dance in _other_ ways, P," she says with a roll of her eyes. She spins briefly on her toes, arm thrown dramatically into the air. "I can dance all prim and proper like _you_ if I wanted."

Pearl glances down at her, unimpressed and a tad petulant. Amethyst grins back, cocky, full lips curved, and tantalizing, and— and without glittering, strawberry lip gloss.

Pearl bites her lip, averts her gaze, locking onto the spot where vibrant, pink ringlets bounce and sway, layered sun dress billowing with each short-handed, _inexperienced_ twirl of _that man_ —

Instead, Pearl catches her sunshine smile, observes the quickness of her feet all in one moment.

_But can you dance like Rose?_

She sighs tiredly, rubbing the heel of her free palm across her face. "I don't want to go out there, Amethyst."

"Pearl, _c'mon_." Another grin, softer, rounder, as Amethyst takes her other hand. "Like, I won't _embarrass_ you or anything. I just wanna see you smile."

Pearl feels warm up to her ears. Amethyst does something with her thumbs, tracing slightly over her knuckles, and Pearl says it again, swallowing thickly, _I don't fall for girls like these_.

Nonetheless, she purses her lips, looking down at the pretty place where their fingers lock, and replies, "Alright. The—the next song then."

She likes the way Amethyst's eyes twinkle in response.

* * *

 

The next song is slow, and tame, yet Amethyst still sweeps her onto the dance floor as though slow and tame is her forte, and Pearl is a little amused, that is until the shorter girl whirls around to face her, dark hand sliding down to Pearl's hip, actually lifting Pearl's arm to rest on her shoulder, and she watches her with raised eyebrows as Pearl flushes pink, stammering, " _I_ knew what to do, of course, I was just seeing if _you_ knew what to do."

You know. Slow-dance protocol.

Amethyst just smiles at her, cheeky and molasses slow, teasingly pinching a patch of skin right above Pearl's hipbone, " _Right_ . . ."

But she holds her close in a manner Pearl didn't think her capable, and she finds herself following her steps, matching her movements, feeling the reverberations of music thrumming heavily in her chest, or perhaps that is something else . . .

Nevertheless, there's something . . . _surreal_ about this. Amethyst twirls her around again, dips her, and their height difference is a bit hilarious (she can't quite get low enough) and she can't tell which one of their hands are sweating, and she likes the weight of Amethyst's palm at her side, the way Amethyst sweeps the hair out of her left eye just to look at her . . .

She pulls her in again, and their bodies mesh deliciously tight, and Pearl can smell Amethyst's strawberries and cream shampoo (and is low key surprised that Amethyst even washes her hair) and then the shorter girl bats her eyelashes with much exaggeration, "Heeeyy. . ."

Pearl barely manages a breathless, "W-What?" in response, warily scrutinizing another one of her impish smirks.

Amethyst pokes her lightly between her ribs. "You're smilin'."

Is she? Flustered, she turns her head to hide the undoubted flush of her cheeks, mumbling, "Well, are you happy now?"

For a moment, Amethyst seems to pause in thought, even as she rocks them in a circle, and somehow, their gazes find each other again. She thinks Amethyst has at least a dozen different smiles. "Smiley Pearl makes me a happy girl."

The seeming genuinity of such a silly, Amethyst-esque statement causes something pleasantly warm to tingle right at the outer edges of Pearl's skin whilst she scrambles in vain to find a proper response without descending into laughter.

She doesn't fall for girls like these, she thinks, as the song ends and Amethyst doesn't end them off in an elegant pose like Rose would, but when she lets their arms fall, and the heat of her touch leaves Pearl's waist, Pearl breathes, "Hey, I can— let me lead the next song."

Yes, the way Amethyst's eyes light up is something magical.

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine... I had 3k+ words but I scrapped it all for the first 800
> 
> Might maybe still add all of it as small chapters


End file.
